


Lazy Sunday

by Ramshacklemecha



Series: The Life and Times of Vlad Masters and Clockwork [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff to Smut, M/M, Rich history, coreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramshacklemecha/pseuds/Ramshacklemecha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foreplay leads to Coreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff to smut. Also posted to my tumblr.

It was a slightly chilly, but sunny Sunday morning in Vlad’s home when he awoke blearily with a wide yawn. Mumbling sleepily under his breath, Vlad snuggled his back more firmly against the muscular chest of the ghost behind him. Lazy days were something to enjoyed now that he was together with Clockwork, and he intended to stay in bed as long as he was able. 

Humming with contentment as Clockwork unconsciously nuzzled against his nape, Vlad let his eyes drift shut again, although he doubted he would fall back asleep. He simply couldn’t afford to sleep in and potentially miss being late for work; sleeping in was extraordinarily difficult, if nigh impossible. 

So Vlad laid there, content and immensely enjoying the feeling of being held and surrounded by Clockwork’s presence. Not that he would ever admit it, but he had often felt as though he was starving for attention, desperately wanting someone in his life who actually liked him. So the fact that Clockwork actually seemed to enjoy and relish spending time with him was almost overwhelming to Vlad. 

Lost in his thoughts, Vlad almost didn’t hear Clockwork waking up, until he heard the soft chiming that seemed to emanate from the time ghost whenever he was content. Sleepy kisses were pressed to his nape and the curve of his jaw, Clockwork mumbling unintelligibly behind him. 

“Good morning dear,” Vlad chuckled as a warm puff of breath tickled his ear. Turning around in Clockwork’s arms, Vlad pressed a kiss to his nose. “Sleep well?” he asked, amused when Clockwork merely bobbed his head in agreement, his eyes still mostly closed. Patting Clockwork’s back softly, Vlad slipped out of his partner’s embrace without much difficulty, although Clockwork grumbled and stretched out his arms in an attempt to keep him there. 

“Unlike you, I need to relieve myself,” Vlad said over his shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom, “me being gone won’t kill you.” He laughed as Clockwork huffed in annoyance, tossing a pillow haphazardly after Vlad.

After using the toilet and frowning at the mess that was his hair in the mirror, Vlad sidled back into bed, looking amusedly at Clockwork, who was now very much awake, and pulling him into his arms. “You were gone so longggg,” he grumbled lowly, smoothing his hands over Vlad’s back, as if to assure himself that Vlad really was back.

“Oh hush, I was barely gone 5 minutes you lout,” Vlad said good-naturedly, pressing another kiss to Clockwork’s nose, huffing a laugh as the other wrinkled up his nose. “Don’t care, you were gone, and I need you to warm me up.” Vlad smiled at Clockwork’s explanation and allowed himself to be pulled tightly against Clockwork. 

Peacefully they laid there, occasionally exchanging light kisses, enjoying their lazy morning. After a while of their lazy cuddle session, Clockwork nibbled Vlad’s earlobe, intent on starting a different kind of session that morning. 

Vlad shuddered minutely, letting out a quiet hum. His hand settled at Clockwork’s hip, and squeezed gently, before sliding up and down his side sensually. Clockwork’s lips settled against his, brushing firm and silky soft against his own slightly chapped lips. Parting his lips slightly, Vlad cautiously flicked the tip of his tongue against the lips still exploring his own. Seeming pleased, Clockwork parted his lips as well, sliding his tongue out to meet Vlad’s. Soft murmurs and pants of pleasure emanated from them both, as they continued lazily exploring each other’s mouth.

Clockwork drew back after thoroughly kissing Vlad into a hazy state of pleasure, smiling fondly at Vlad. Propping himself up on one arm, he smoothed his hand down Vlad’s side. Vlad could feel his core hot and burning with arousal in his chest, and huffed impatiently at Clockwork. 

He was startled when Clockwork suddenly plunged his hand into his chest, brushing his fingers against the flaming hot core contained there. The momentary rush of pleasure he felt was quickly squelched from the shock and panic of having Clockwork’s hand in his chest. A high, tight whine forced its way up his throat, and Clockwork froze, wide red eyes staring down at him. Clockwork slowly pulled his hand out, smoothing his palm atop Vlad’s chest in apology.

“Vlad,” he started, but Vlad cut him off with a growl, “What was that, Clockwork? Why was your hand in my chest?” 

Clockwork flushed, ducking his head embarrassed. “I, uhm, well…” He coughed. “I suppose you wouldn’t know what I was doing, hm?” He rubbed his hands gently against Vlad’s shoulders. “It’s a way that ghosts can have intimacy. I could.. show you, if that’s ok?” he asked hopefully. 

Vlad frowned. “I don’t see how a hand phasing through my chest could be enjoyable, but go ahead I guess.” Clockwork kissed him gently. “I promise I’ll go slow and if you feel uncomfortable I’ll stop ok?” 

“Alright,” Vlad grumbled softly, relaxing against the pillows behind him once more. He shuddered when Clockwork once again phased his hand into his chest cautiously. It felt...weird, but his core was once again buzzing pleasantly. He could feel the position of Clockwork’s hand and fingers in his chest. 

Clockwork splayed his fingers out, and slowly stroked them against the fiery core in Vlad’s chest. Humming happily when Vlad practically mewled at the sensation, he curled his fingers loosely around the core and drug his digits up and off. That elicited a sharp whine and jerk from Vlad. He continued his administrations on Vlad’s core, until he was a squirming, moaning mess beneath him. Clockwork could feel the pulse and flare of Vlad’s core, noting with a sly smile that Vlad was beginning to glow slightly from all the pent-up energy.

Vlad was panting harshly, rocking his hips, cursing that Clockwork was not pressed against him. He could feel his erection steadily leaking precum, smearing it messily around in his boxers. He cried out at a particularly firm brush against his pulsing core. It felt as though his innards were on fire, flames licking at every inch of his body. 

At the next firm brush, Vlad screamed, arching his back off the bed as he came, feeling like his core would thrum right out of his chest. His cock pulsed cum, thoroughly coating his boxers. He clutched at Clockwork’s sides, gasping and panting as he rode out the last of his orgasm, before collapsing weakly against the bed. All he could muster when Clockwork asked, ”You ok?” was a low tired whine, flopping his arms down. He could see now why ghosts did it.

Clockwork eased himself down from his position above Vlad to beside him. He nuzzled Vlad’s sweaty shoulder lovingly, before placing a kiss to Vlad’s cheek. He chuckled when Vlad asked muzzily, gesturing vaguely at his crotch, “You want me to?” 

“If you want, but I am capable of taking time into my own hands,” he smirked, chuckling at Vlad’s pained expression at his terrible joke, “Nevermind,” Vlad groaned hitting Clockwork’s arm weakly, “You don’t deserve anything after that joke.” 

Clockwork merely laughed, slightly pulling his boxers down, enough to release his erection from its confines. He bumped it lightly against Vlad’s outer thigh, snickering when Vlad made a sound of disgust as his precum smeared across his thigh. Taking himself in hand, he squeezed lightly, groaning in relief. He was already pretty close to coming himself, touching another core always seemed to bring him more pleasure than usual. Clockwork stroked himself steadily, choking slightly as Vlad’s fingers brushed against his balls. Groaning as Vlad played with him, he rocked into his hand, until he came in steady pulses against Vlad’s thigh. 

Sated, he pressed close to Vlad, ignoring the wet mess in between them, nuzzling contently against Vlad’s shoulder. “Guess this would be a good time to take a shower hmm?” He chuckled. “Unless you want to stay in bed.”


End file.
